


Psycho Drabbles

by Alaiya



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Boys' Love, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Love Triangles, M/M, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de drabbles écrits dans le cadre de défis divers et variés, soit des textes de 100 mots (ou multiples de 100). </p>
<p>Tous personnages, tous ratings, tous genres, pré et post canon.</p>
<p>Spoils sur l'ensemble de la série.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Shion Karanomori (Sasayama Mitsuru) – PG13_

 

**Le mufle**

 

Rapide, c’était le mot. D’ailleurs, y avait-il plus adapté comme terme ? Voyons voir… Empressé ? Non. Derrière ce qualificatif, la connotation de politesse, quand bien même maladroite, était on ne peut plus déplacée s’agissant de ce spécimen masculin.

Une cigarette rougeoyante coincée entre les dents et bien campée sur ses stilettos écarlate, Shion soutenait non sans un profond désintérêt le regard lubrique que Sasayama avait rivé à son décolleté. Elle n’avait rien contre un homme dans son lit de temps à autres, histoire de varier les plaisirs ; mais celui-là, à coup sûr, ne ferait pas partie du lot.

 

 

_Nobuchika Ginoza, Shinya Kogami (Sasayama Mitsuru) – PG_

 

**Les règles sont les règles**

 

Spectateur impuissant, Ginoza n’avait d’autre choix que de laisser faire. Après tout, Kogami était son égal, de quel droit se serait-il immiscé dans sa vie privée ? Ils n’étaient que simples collègues. Ce que l’autre inspecteur faisait de son temps libre ne le regardait en rien. Quand bien même il le passait au Bureau. Dans les quartiers des exécuteurs. Dans l’appartement de Mitsuru. Un jour, il ne put s’en empêcher pourtant :

« Tu es trop proche de lui.

— Ça te gêne ? Répliqua Kogami.

— Oui. » Le _pourquoi_ comme suite logique ne vint jamais ; Ginoza s’était déjà détourné.

 

 

_Nobuchika Ginoza (Kogami/Mitsuru) – PG16_

 

**Un grand trou dans le coeur**

 

La porte se referma sans un bruit dans le silence, et Ginoza eut la détestable impression que les battements de son cœur s’entendaient à des kilomètres. Il savait qu’il aurait dû s’éloigner, ne pas rester là dans le noir, collé au mur comme si sa vie en dépendait. Mais si ce dernier n’avait pas été là, il se serait écroulé.

Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu d’ailleurs ; ainsi il aurait pu occulter un instant l’image de Kogami et de Sasayama en train de baiser derrière cette porte. Et par la même occasion cette chaleur incongrue qui soudain lui dévorait les reins.

 

 

_ShinyaKogami/Sasayama Mitsuru (Nobuchika Ginoza )– PG13_

 

**Outrepasser la limite**

 

« Avec un autre homme, ça t’arrive souvent ?

— Et avec un exécuteur, ça t’arrive souvent ? » Avec son habituel sourire moqueur, Sasayama avait à ce point bien imité Kogami que ce dernier lui céda le point de bonne grâce.

« Bah, je fais avec ce que j’ai sous la main, reprit le premier en haussant les épaules et en allumant une cigarette. Je n’ai pas trop le choix de toute manière et… – il glissa un regard appréciateur sur la plastique de l’inspecteur, nu, allongé à ses côtés – j’aurais pu plus mal tomber. » Un ricanement lui échappa : « Quand je pense à ce frustré de Ginoza qui crève d’être à ma place ! C’est vraiment trop drôle ! Tu aurais dû voir sa tronche ce matin quand…

— Je te l’interdis – Kogami venait de se redresser et, brutalement, de saisir le poignet de Sasayama, celui du bracelet de sécurité que ses doigts nerveux enfoncèrent dans les chairs – tu m’entends ? Je t’interdis de parler de Ginoza de la sorte.

— Mais, tu es complètement malade ! » Sasayama se tortilla, sans succès, et grogna de douleur lorsque Kogami lui tordit le bras dans le dos.

« Plus jamais. »

 

 

_Shion Karanomori (Yayoi Kunizuka) – PG16_

 

**L’embarras du choix**

 

Qu’elle fut une femme au sein de la division 1, impliquait pour Shion un embarras du choix considéré comme colossal dans la société régie par Sybil. En effet, le système, dans sa perfection intrinsèque, était en capacité de désigner le partenaire idéal si bien que même la jalousie, déviance porteuse de crime, peu à peu, disparaissait.

Mais dans le cas présent, Kagari était trop jeune, Masaoka trop vieux, Sasayama trop crétin, Kogami trop ténébreux et Ginoza trop gay. Ne restait plus que des séances d’onanisme salutaires auxquelles elle se serait résignée si Yayoi n’avait pas fait irruption dans sa vie.

 

 

_Shion Karanomori / Yayoi Kunizuka – PG16_

 

**Un point de détail**

 

« C’était plutôt bien » Concéda Yayoi tandis qu’elle se redressait sur le lit, son corps souple accrochant les éclats de ville, seules lumières dans la chambre obscure.

« Et bien, t’es pas une causante, toi, fit la légiste, amusée, avant de s’étirer de tout son long, complètement nue. Remarque, ça me convient. Je n’aime pas les péronnelles bavardes. Tu veux une cigarette ? » La brune secoua la tête, mais tira une bouffée lorsque sa compagne lui tendit la sienne, déjà allumée.

— Pourquoi on a couché ensemble ?

— Parce que tu n’as pas dit non, jeune effrontée ! »

Shion espérait que sa répartie ferait naître un sourire sur le beau visage aux yeux de chat qui venait de se tourner vers elle. Elle décida de considérer comme tel l’imperceptible étirement des lèvres dont elle fut gratifiée et rajouta, non sans malice :

« D’ailleurs, je serais curieuse de savoir ce qui t’a fait succomber à mon charme. »

Un instant, la brune contempla le corps voluptueux de la femme allongée à ses côtés, ses longs cheveux blonds, ses lèvres rouges. Puis eut enfin un vrai sourire, avant de répondre :

« J’aime bien ton vernis à ongles. »

 

 

_Shinya Kogami, Tomomi Masaoka – G_

 

**Le sens des priorités**

 

« Je ne suis pas un enfant, encore moins le tien. Tu m’entends Papi ? » Et Kogami de se débarrasser rageusement de sa veste en pénétrant dans le mess, talonné par Masaoka.

« Et c’est d’ailleurs pour cette raison que je te laisse prendre les risques à la place de mon fils, répliqua ce dernier d’un ton mesuré. Ceci dit, si tu meurs en continuant à faire n’importe quoi, tu ne pourras plus le protéger.

— Ca va, ne te fatigue pas, j’ai compris.

— Ca m’étonnerait. Parce que, vois-tu, je n’ai pas non plus envie que Nobuchika soit malheureux. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes de l'auteur:
> 
> Drabbles (textes de 100 mots) écrits pour l'arbre à drabbles organisé par Drakys sur Dreamwidth fin mars 2013.
> 
> Pré-canon, canon, post canon.
> 
> Spoils sur l'ensemble de la série.
> 
> Disclaimer: Production I.G
> 
> Bonne lecture!

_Psycho Pass – Shuusei Kagari, Akane Tsunemori – PG_

 

**Corruption**

 

Songeur, Kagari contemplait Akane en train de descendre son énième verre de vin. Lui-même était passablement imbibé, mais demeurait assez lucide pour reconnaître, non sans admiration, que la petite lui en remontait niveau résistance. Si ça continuait comme ça, il allait rouler sous la table avant elle ! L’idée le traversa qu’il pourrait aussi profiter de la situation. Elle était mignonne la nouvelle inspectrice…

Néanmoins, non seulement ils se trouvaient au cœur du Bureau – et la fille n’était pas aussi naïve qu’elle en avait l’air – mais il n’avait pas encore obtenu ses réponses.

 

« Je te ressers ? »

 

 

_Psycho Pass –Akane Tsunemori – G_

 

**Conciliation**

 

« Des chevaliers des temps modernes » constituait le meilleur qualificatif qu’Akane avait pu trouver concernant Masaoka et Kogami. Aussi vieux qu’était le premier et fougueux le second, les deux hommes partageaient le même profond désir de justice. Le problème…

 

L’inspectrice se mordit les lèvres, tandis qu’elle les voyait de nouveau se disputer avec Ginoza. _Leur_ justice était incompatible avec celle prônée par Sybil. Hier encore, il ne serait pas venu à l’idée d’Akane de s’interroger à ce sujet. Mais aujourd’hui, tout était différent.

 

Prenant une inspiration, elle s’interposa :

 

« Ginoza ! Ecoutons au moins leur avis ! »

 

 

_Psycho Pass –Nobuchika Ginoza – G_

 

**Voie à sens unique**

 

Arrêter de les fréquenter. En voilà une riche idée, tiens… mais encore faudrait-il avoir le choix. Or, son boulot d’inspecteur, c’est justement ça : jouer les nounous pour criminels latents. Huit heures par jour, cinq jours par semaine, ça finit par compter, et il s’en passerait s’il le pouvait – d’autant que son père fait partie du lot.

Ginoza regarde les derniers résultats de son psycho pass non sans amertume, avant de lever les yeux et de contempler la clique improbable qui l’entoure. Il soupire. Il n’a plus aucun doute à présent : la criminalité n’est pas héréditaire, elle est contagieuse.

 

 

_Psycho Pass –Rikako Oryou (Shogo Makishima) – PG13_

 

**Pygmalion**

 

« Ta collection commence à prendre forme, dis-moi. »

 

Rikako se détourna un instant de son chevalet pour lancer un regard plein de gratitude à l’homme assis derrière elle. N’était-ce pas de l’admiration qu’elle avait décelé dans sa voix ?

Replongé dans sa lecture, Makishima ne vit cependant pas le sourire heureux qu’elle lui adressa. Peu importait. Elle savait qu’elle contentait son professeur. Elle mettait chaque jour plus de cœur à l’ouvrage, et il fallait bien admettre qu’elle s’était surpassée la dernière fois, même si elle éprouvait encore de nombreuses courbatures. Ce que ça pouvait être lourd, un cadavre ! 

 

 

_Psycho Pass –Nobuchika Ginoza (Shinya Kogami) – PG_

 

**Ne pas le perdre**

 

Il n’aurait pas dû venir. Cela avait été juste plus fort que lui. Un regard coulé dans le bureau voisin le rassura : Shion s’était absentée et vu l’heure, elle devait être _occupée_ avec Kunizuka. Il était seul. Avec Kogami.

Lorsque que quelques heures plus tôt, la civière était passée devant lui, le corps de l’exécuteur couvert de sang défilant sous ses yeux avec une lenteur insupportable, Ginoza avait cru hurler. A présent, il le regardait, le scrutait, balançant entre le bonheur de le savoir tiré d’affaire et la crainte qu’il ne s’éveille. Qu’il ne le surprenne. Puis le rejette.

 

 

_Psycho Pass –Nobuchika Ginoza (Shinya Kogami, Sasayama Mitsuru) – PG_

 

**Remords**

 

Ses affaires n’ont pas bougé. Dans sa fuite, Kogami n’a rien emporté d’autre que son dossier concernant Makishima, et tout le reste de sa vie, ou du moins ce qui en reste, s’étale, là, comme un ultime reproche. 

Ginoza s’approche du mur constellé d’affiches, de bouts de papier et de notes diverses, le tout punaisé dans un savant désordre. Il y a des photos, aussi. Le regard de l’inspecteur achoppe sur celle de Sasayama, bien en évidence. Sa vision n’est pas une découverte mais en cet instant très précis, le visage du mort le fusille. L’accuse. De l’avoir laissé tomber.

 

 

_Psycho Pass –Nobuchika Ginoza (Shinya Kogami) – G_

 

**Ne pas oublier**

 

« Vous pouvez en faire ce que vous voulez » Lui avait dit Kasei avec une indifférence telle qu’une envie violente l’avait saisi de lui faire rentrer ces mots dans la gorge. De prime abord désorienté, il s’était rappelé que son coefficient de criminalité lui permettait tout, dorénavant. A part se faire désintégrer, que pouvait-il lui arriver de pire ? 

Il était resté un moment sur le seuil. La raison lui dictait de tout enlever, tout vider, faire disparaître de ces lieux jusqu’au souvenir de Kogami. Ses doigts avaient alors effleuré un blouson abandonné ; son cœur parlait pour lui.

 

 

_Psycho Pass –Nobuchika Ginoza, Shinya Kogami – G_

 

**Retrouvailles**

 

« A toi de me le dire. » 

Lui dire quoi ? Pourquoi il ne lançait pas l’alerte ? Pour le savoir, il eut fallu qu’il soit en état de réfléchir, et l’irruption inattendue de Kogami dans ses nouveaux quartiers l’avait privé de ses moyens.

Ginoza releva les yeux vers son invité impromptu. Il s’attendait à le voir amaigri ou fatigué, ainsi que devrait l’être un fugitif, il le trouva en pleine forme. Jusqu’à son habituel petit sourire sibyllin qui ne quitta pas ses lèvres tout le temps que dura _l’examen_ de l’ancien inspecteur.

« Alors ? Satisfait ? »

 

 


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles (textes de 100 mots (+/- 15 mots)) écrits pour les arbres à drabbles organisé par Drakys sur Dreamwidth en octobre 2013 et décembre 2013
> 
> Pré-canon, canon, post canon.
> 
> Spoils sur l'ensemble de la série.
> 
> Disclaimer: Production I.G
> 
> Bonne lecture!

_Pyscho Pass – Ginoza (Tsunemori) – G_

**Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir**

La nouvelle allait poser des problèmes. De cela Ginoza en était absolument persuadé. Il en avait vu passer, pourtant, des inspecteurs fraîchement promus, tout droit sortis de l’école et encore tout pétris de leurs certitudes, mais celle-là…

Il secoua la tête, une fois de plus, en parcourant son rapport. La gamine s’était payé le luxe non seulement de tirer sur un exécuteur mais aussi et surtout d’aller à l’encontre d’une décision de Sybil. Le tout sur sa première mission. Et en tant que simple observatrice par-dessus le marché !

Non, décidément, il allait devoir la mettre au pas. Très vite.

 

_Pyscho Pass – Ginoza – PG_

**Le début de la fin**

Ça n’arrivera pas. Jamais !

Reposée avec fracas, la bouteille à moitié vide bascule et son contenu se déverse sur la table, imbibant paperasses et manches du veston. Le visage enfoui dans ses bras croisés sur le plateau souillé, Ginoza ânonne ce mantra sans discontinuer, comme la sentence de Sybil résonne en boucle sous son crâne. Kogami, exécuteur ! Après son père, son meilleur ami. Qui d’autre encore ? Lui ? Et pourquoi pas ?

La colère et la frustration qui font trembler tout son corps ont déjà dû accomplir leur ouvrage. Et s’il mesurait, maintenant, son propre coefficient de criminalité, que se passerait-il ?

_Pyscho Pass – Ginoza, Sasayama, Kogami – G_

**Respect inespéré**

« Je le connais par cœur.

— En même temps, c’est pas bien difficile, hein ! »

Le ricanement de Sasayama heurta douloureusement Ginoza. Il aurait pu s’épargner cette humiliation en n’écoutant pas aux portes, mais c’était plus fort que lui.

« Tu devrais lui montrer un peu plus de respect, fit la voix de Kogami, légèrement traînante et dont l’amusement avait disparu.

— Oh mais je le respecte : après tout il tient ma laisse. C’est juste…

— Quoi ? Qu’il a des convictions ? »

Le silence boudeur qui s’ensuivit tira un sourire plein de gratitude à Ginoza. Décidément, sa paranoïa était mal placée.

 

_Pyscho Pass – Ginoza – G_

**Nier l’évidence**

Changer de statut, ce n’était pas ça le plus difficile. Il accomplissait les mêmes tâches, avec les mêmes personnes, seuls différaient ses vêtements, ainsi que son lieu de résidence. Encore que. Au cours des dernières années, il avait sans doute passé plus de nuits au Bureau que dans son minable petit studio de célibataire.

Non, le plus perturbant résidait dans le regard des autres. Là où Ginoza s’était attendu à de la curiosité, des reproches, voire même du mépris, il ne croisait qu’une indifférence bienveillante. Et il réalisa que depuis toujours, les exécuteurs connaissaient sa vraie place mieux que lui-même.

_Pyscho Pass – Kogami, Masaoka – G_

**Dans les vieux pots**

« Cassette, là. Dépêche-toi. »

Kogami jette un coup d’œil dubitatif vers Masaoka mais le vieil inspecteur a déjà reporté son attention sur les suspects en pleine discussion de l’autre côté de la fenêtre ouverte, à moins d’un mètre d’eux. Obtempérant, il glisse le rectangle de plastique dans l’enregistreur avant de le tendre à son collègue qui enclenche un gros bouton rouge.

Le ronronnement de la bande en train de défiler est discret, fort heureusement, et Kogami se surprend à sourire. Devoir s’en remettre à l’analogique dans un monde dirigé par Sybil a décidément quelque chose de très savoureux !

 

_Pyscho Pass – Ginoza, Kogami – PG_

**De Charybde en Scylla**

« C'est ça ou le centre de réhabilitation. »

Le _« à vie »_ sous-entendu demeura muet et Kogami baissa les yeux sur le bracelet ouvert sur la table, entre Ginoza et lui. Il savait ce que ça signifiait. Pas besoin de collier et de laisse quand chacun de ses gestes serait scruté, pesé, analysé en temps réel. Sybil n'offrait déjà pas beaucoup de latitude au citoyen lambda ; l'exécuteur, lui, n'en avait aucune.

« Dépêche-toi. » La voix de Ginoza était glaciale et son regard fixé sur un point loin derrière l'épaule de son interlocuteur. L'ancien inspecteur demanda alors, lentement :

« Si je le mets, tu me regarderas ? »

 

_Pyscho Pass – Tsunemori, Yayoi – PG_

**Les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à dire**

Les draps avaient été enlevés, les murs gris dépouillés de leur décoration et les meubles débarrassés du bazar familier du garçon. A peine moins de quarante-huit heures après la disparition inexpliquée de Kagari, c’était comme si son studio au QG n’avait jamais accueilli personne.

« Des témoins l’auraient aperçu près du centre commercial. On vérifie ? »

La voix de Yayoi fit sursauter Akane, demeurée à l’entrée du studio.

« Oui, c’est une bonne idée. J’arrive. »

Suivant l’exécutrice, la jeune femme retenait difficilement ses larmes cependant : Kagari ne serait pas au centre commercial.

Kagari n’était plus nulle part.

 

_Pyscho Pass – Shion – PG16_

**Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre**

Rencontrer d’autres femmes avait fini par devenir exclu. Non que le bureau n’en comptât aucune ; Sybil ne faisait pas cas d’une telle distinction pourvu que les compétences fussent au rendez-vous. Néanmoins, celles qui avaient le choix écartaient généralement la Police comme voie de carrière.

Heureusement, les messieurs au goût de Shion étaient légion bien que, dans le secret de ses nuits, la douceur des seins d’une femme vînt souvent à lui manquer. Elle soupirait alors, entre révolte et résignation, sachant que cette dernière avait toujours le dernier mot.

Et puis un jour, Yayoi et ses ongles vernis entrèrent dans son bureau.

 


End file.
